Un champion a la mauvaise conscience
by Antalus8606
Summary: Et si Harry s'excusait devant Parvati a propos du bal.


Titre: Un champion à la mauvaise conscience

Pairing: HarryP/ParvatiP

Rating: K+

Prend en compte: Les Tomes 1 à 4

Genre: Général / Univers Alternatif

Type: One Shot

Résumé: Et si Harry s'excusait devant Parvati a propos du bal ?

Note de l'auteur: J'imagine que je n'ai pas a dire ce qui est a moi ou ce qu'il est... En fait je tiens juste a dire que il y a plus de 200 000 fanfictions j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour voir que personne a eu une idée similaire (pour les francophones), mais bon il est fort possible que ce soit le cas ailleurs (dans les autres langues). Mon premier souhait n'est pas de faire de plagiat, mais simplement d'écrire les idées qui me viennent à l'esprit et de vous faire partager le fruit de mon « travail ». De plus je lis très peu de fanfictions sur ce site. J'espère que vous comprendrez ou je veux en venir... Sur ceux, bonne lecture.

---------

Comment commencer cette histoire ?

Oh, je sais! Cette histoire commence dans le plus prestigieux centre de magie d'Angleterre dans une journée hivernale presque idyllique, la neige tombait donnant ainsi au château un joli manteau blanc et la fraîcheur était plutôt seiche et peu intense. L'ambiance dans le château avait rien de plus normale, certains en ce week-end embêtaient le concierge avec des blagues plutôt douteuses, Les Gryffondor embêtaient les Serpentard, les Serpentard embêtaient les Gryffondor, et même fait plutôt inhabituel les Serpentard embêtaient très peu les Pouffsoufle. Quoique, Peeves l'esprit frappeur se débrouillait bien pour faire équilibre nul pouvait s'en douter. Et les Serdaigle dans tout ça ? Fidèles a eux même : toujours orthodoxes et le nez dans leur bouquins pour la grande majorité d'entre eux.

Malgré tout il faut toujours qu'il y ait une ombre au tableau: Harry Potter ou le Survivant. Celui-ci n'était pas tranquille: il avait du mal a dormir, il ne se concentrait plus dans ses cours à un tel point qu'il ne réagissait même plus aux piques de son professeur de potions. Bien entendu, ses meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione avaient repéré que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry, mais ils n'avaient rien obtenu de lui. C'était plutôt frustrant.

Alors qu'avait Harry pour qu'il soit a ce point inquiet sur la défensive et tout le reste ?

La réponse était peut-être facile a trouver si on avait compris le contexte. Lors de cette année scolaire, avait lieu un tournoi mythique: le Tournoi des trois sorciers. Celui-ci mettait en compétition les trois plus prestigieux centre d'éducation Européens: L'Académie Beauxbatons de France, Durmstrang, de Bulgarie et Poudlard. Le problème était que compte tenu des nombreux morts le Tournoi des trois sorciers, qui était devenu un rendez vous digne de Jeux Olympique chez les moldus, a fini par être définitivement annulé.

Pourtant lors d'une année, cette année ce tournoi a été a nouveau instauré avec un aménagement fort impopulaire, la limite d'age: Toute personne n'étant pas majeure ne pouvait pas participer. Sinon pour le reste rien n'a changé: Trois Champion, un pour chaque pays, devant concourir a trois épreuves leur performance étaient notés par des juges selon des critères qui variaient.

Lorsque les champions furent nommés la surprise fut de taille quand on vit Harry Potter sortir de la Coupe de Feu en quatrième champion. Nul n'a su vraiment comment la chose a pu arriver alors, parmi les élèves on crut qu'Harry avait délibérément mit son nom dans la coupe de feu par envie de gloire et de galions.

Ainsi Harry fit parti de l'aventure du ô combien légendaire tournoi. Et allait s'en suivre toute une campagne de mépris contre lui

Contre tout attente, dans la première des trois taches, celui-ci fut assez brillant. Il avait utilisé une méthode plutôt intelligente, inattendue, mais plutôt efficace. Ce n'est pas une parole inventée, mais c'était Fleur Delacour qui avait dit cela, alors on pouvait considérer ces mots comme une vérité, quand on sait que la Française n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche pour médire ses collègues anglais.

Ce fut alors juste après cette première tache que se passa ce « Bal de Noël » On y revoyait là encore quelque chose de traditionnel, histoire de faire connaissance avec les adversaire, rencontrer des gens d'une autre culture que la sienne et y établir des liens forts et impérissable. C'est sûr que ce discours ravissait Dumbledore, ainsi que d'autres politiques qui sembleraient prêt a croire que tout les tournois se sont fait dans le plus pur esprit de la compétition sans doute. Mais bon, c'est pas le point de vue de tout le monde… Pour certains on attend le bal avec excitation, le fait de se retrouver avec un beau garçon ou une belle fille pour l'espace d'une soirée ce serait quelque chose de bien, pour des raisons diverses et variés. Pour les plus anciens de l'école, où plus simplement encore, les plus assujettis au problème de testostérone, s'ils se débrouillent, ils ne dormiraient pas seuls. D'autres bien sûr s'en fichaient complètement: ça allait être une soirée comme les autres, quelque danses et puis on se casse en quelque sorte tout en faisant gaffe de pas trop vexer son (ou sa ) partenaire. Et enfin pour le derniers cas on pourrait remplacer le mot « Bal » par « purgatoire » . Pour la plus part des cas, ce serait pas un drame puisqu'ils n'y allaient pas, mais il y avait une seule personne qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Harry Potter encore et toujours lui.

On pourrait même dire que le destin s'acharne contre lui. Non seulement il allait devoir danser mais il allait être au devant de la scène, car c'était lui qui allait ouvrir le bal en compagnie des trois autres champions. Dure réalité pour une personne qui savait même pas danser et qui avait que peu d'amis.

Les causes firent place assez vite aux conséquences : Harry se trouva incapable d'inviter une fille pour le bal. A vrai dire, il eut la vague pensée d'inviter Cho : une Attrapeuse asiatique qu'il trouvait très à son goût depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Elle lui plaisait tellement qu'il ne trouvait pas le courage de l'inviter. Finalement quand il trouva le moment opportun pour le faire elle lui répondit, avec le plus de tact qu'elle pouvait qu'elle était avec Cédric Diggory, le champion « rival » avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien.

Et tout changea a ce moment là; cette bonne entente avait fondu comme neige au soleil pour y faire place a du mépris pur et simple, ou bien même de la jalousie. Malgré tout, pour Harry rien n'a changé: il n'avait pas de partenaire pour le bal. Ce fut au moment que les jumelles Patil sont venues, comme par miracle, que notre Champion était finalement soulagé, il avait une cavalière donc il ne passerait pas pour un idiot lors du Bal. Au moment juste avant, quand il vint finalement voir Parvati, celui remarqua qu'elle était plutôt jolie dans sa tenue qui était peut-être un vêtement traditionnel de son pays d'origine. Peut être que si il ne pensait pas à Hermione, Cho ou au tournoi, ce serait plus qu'un vague détail pour son esprit… La soirée se passa finalement pas trop mal au début La danse d'ouverture fut exécutée sans trop de problème. Après, notre champion laissa tomber complètement sa cavalière au profit d'autres pensées. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié était un euphémisme: depuis ce temps là, elle était vraiment en froid avec lui, le fait que elle aie terminé la soirée avec un élève de Beauxbatons ne lui avait pas plu visiblement (ou pas assez … )

Le temps avait passé et Harry ne cessait d'y penser, il savait qu'il n'avait pas été correct avec elle et cela le rendait « malade ». Pas pour le fait qu'il l'adorait d'une façon quelconque, mais parce que elle avait fait l'effort d'accepter d'être sa cavalière, et elle était plutôt bien habillé.

Que devait-il faire ?

Il ne savait pas trop exactement, son souhait était de pas empirer les choses. Aussi à l'aise qu'il était avec Cho, il savait qu'il pouvait faire des erreurs avec Parvati, sans le savoir. C'était bien quelque chose qu'il ne souhait pas que ça arrive. Alors il décida d'en parler à Hermione, elle qui savait toujours tout. Comme il l'avait prévu elle était à la salle commune plongée dans un de ses bouquins, au coin du feu.

- Hermione ?

L'intéressée releva le nez de son livre, l'air tranquille et détendu.

- Je voudrais m'excuser pour la manière dont j'ai traité Parvati au Bal, je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, enfin je … la dernière chose que je voudrais c'est la vexer encore plus, tu peux me donner quelque conseils ?

Elle reposa alors sa alors sa lecture et le regarda avec un grand intérêt

- Viens t'asseoir il faut qu'on discute, répondit elle en montrant le divan qui était juste a coté du fauteuil qu'elle occupait.

Harry s'y assit. Hermione pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas dans son humeur habituelle

- C'est ça le truc qui te faisait cogiter n'est-ce pas ? tu t'en veux pour ce que tu lui a fait ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton très sérieux

Le survivant acquiesça vraiment gêne, il trouva a ce moment là que le sol était bien plus agréable a regarder que tout autre chose. Hermione, elle, pendant un temps dévia son regard quelque instant, semblant en croiser un autre et eut un léger sourire.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment grave…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la tête de son ami. Visiblement il était a mis chemin entre la surprise, l'étonnement et l'indignation, ce qui l'amusa follement il n'avait jamais tiré pareil tête. Cependant ça la rassura, car elle pouvait se douter maintenant qu'il n'était pas comme beaucoup d'autres. Ces « beaucoup d'autres » dont faisait partie Ron ne reconnaîtraient pas leur tords et s'excuseraient encore moins, fierté oblige.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es surpris ?

- On dirait que tu te fous complètement de Parvati, même si elle est une forte adoratrice de divination, elle mérite le respect comme tout le monde ici, elle est ce qu'elle est. Et même je crois que j'aurais pris le temps de la connaître je suis sur que j'aurais trouvé une personne très sympa… - Il s'interrompit deux secondes, puis ajouta avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix - Et puis, merde, est-ce que je te critique quand tu reste tout le temps le nez dans tes bouquins au lieus de te faire des amis a Serdaigle, par exemple, et de faire je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où ? Oui je considère ce que j'ai fait à Parvati comme grave parce que pour moi le bal n'était qu'une épreuve de plus, j'ai fait cette danse parce que je devais la faire. Si je n'aurais été pas tenu de la faire, je n'aurais pas été au bal avec Parvati. A vrai dire, j'y aurais été avec personne parce que la danse, c'est trop peu pour moi tu comprend ?! - Il se calma un instant et émis un bref soupir désespéré. Hermione,elle, garda silence encourageant Harry a continuer dans sa lancée, ce qu'il fit avec un certaine tristesse. - Le simple fait que le bal soit quelque chose de bien plus positif pour les autres ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit, tu sais que c'est pas moi qui a mis mon nom dans ce tournoi. Ça m'est pas venu à l'esprit que j'aurais fait une bêtise vis-à-vis d'elle.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? j'aurais pu très bien comprendre que tu ne voulais plus danser.

Cette voix était bien différente de celle d'Hermione, il se tourna vers d'où ça veniat et il pouvait voir Parvati, assise juste a coté de lui, qui ne souriait pas du tout mais qui était en colère non plus.

- Je vous laisse vous expliquer, à tout à l'heure Harry

Hermione partit laissant les deux autres seuls, sans attendre de réponse de leur part

- Parvati je suis… je…

- Je sais que tu es désolé, je t'ai entendu je suis arrivée peu après toi et tu t'en es même pas aperçu et je peux croire que tu me mentirais pas, mais ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu es resté, et pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

- Je ne sais pas, franchement. Je … enfin

Harry n'aurait pas cru un jour se retrouver complètement balbutiant et perdu devant, une Parvati qui ne devrait pas faire normalement ce genre d'effet, et surtout qui gardait très bien son self-control

- Je vieux bien croire que tu sais pas, il est de nature évidente, que les garçons sont toujours un tantinet pas malins pour plaire aux filles. Avait-elle répondu, a la fois souriante et peut-être moqueuse.

Le survivant se doutait qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait : les rares fois ou elle l'avait croisé, elle était en train de discuter soit « garçons », soit « divination ». Même si ce serait le cas contraire, il ne s'aviserait pas du tout de la contredire. Tout cela étant, sa gène persista vis-à-vis d'elle, il voulait plus que tout se faire pardonner

- Parvati je suis désolé, vraiment, j'aurais du m'occuper un peu mieux de toi et je reconnais mes erreurs, tu fais l'effort de venir avec une très jolie tenue qui t'as mise en valeur et moi… Bah voila quoi…

S'il ne ferait pas nuit et que leur visage ne seraient pas légèrement éclairé au coin du feu, Harry l'aurait sans doute vu rougir, appréciant le semi compliment qu'il venait de lui faire, car elle savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Cependant elle n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait de lui

- Pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner Harry ?

- Parce que je n'aime pas m'embrouiller avec mes meilleurs amis et encore moins avec des amis potentiel répondit-il dans le ton de la conversation

Ce fût au tour de Parvati de perdre complètement ses moyens face à un Harry assez calme, le fait qu'il le considère comme une amie éventuelle était la dernière des choses en quoi elle s'attendait.

- Tu me considère comme une amie potentielle ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée

- Bien sur, pourquoi c'est mal ?

Il croisa son regard et ne put s'empêcher de rougir a nouveau;

- Non, non bien sûr c'est que… enfin laisse tomber je te pardonne Harry mais j'espère que tu te rattrapera un de ces jours, répondit-elle a souriante.

Parvati, qui avait combattu son envie de rire face a la révélation était maintenant vraiment heureuse car pour elle, peu importe ce qu'il lui avait fait avant, elle savait désormais que son pathétique cavalier était quelqu'un de plutôt bien dans le fond, et que ça pourrait lui servir pour plus tard. Pour Harry, c'était comme un poids qui s'était retiré, il se sentait plus soulagé. Après un bref silence sans doute embarrassé il continua, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire

- En tout cas, ça me rassure que t'aie au moins passé une bonne fin de soirée même si c'est avec quelque un d'autre, tu n'auras pas tout perdu

- Ah oui, Jean… Oh mais il est plutôt gentil certes, mais il n'est pas aussi bon danseur que toi

Harry rougit a nouveau,ce compliment semblait lui faire plus plaisir qu'il voudrait le croire

- Euh … ben, même si je me fais pas trop d'illusions j'espère que Ron s'excusera pour ta sœur

- Je l'espère moi aussi, vraiment. Tu…

A ce moment là, tout les deux avait repris une attitude normale.

- Désole de te couper mais non, je ne veux pas le convaincre, simplement le lui suggérer. Il a 14ans quand même, bien que je suis son meilleur ami, je ne suis pas sa mère …

Parvati, bien qu'elle le montra pas, était un peu déçue. Elle émit un bref soupir et se leva

- D'accord… bon vu l'heure qu'il est je te souhaite une bonne nuit et a demain.

Harry se leva aussi et s'apprêta a retourner a son dortoir.

- C'est ça a demain.

Les deux partirent alors se coucher, a la fois pour se reposer mais aussi pour se remettre de cette discussion qui avait été éprouvante pour les nerfs. Mais c'était dans le bon sens du terme c'était le cas de le dire.

-------

Ne le dites pas trop, mais je sais je suis un peu nul en sentiments, le problème c'est que je suis pas trop du genre timide donc je n'ai pas pu puiser dans mes expériences personnelles, comme j'ai pu éventuellement faire sur mes autres OS. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas de trop la dessus, je comprend que ça puisse alterer la qualité de mon OS. Sinon et bien, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me le ferez savoir par review. Comme d'hab je prend tout tant que c'est du constructif, et comme d'hab je répondrais une semaine après la publication sur mon blog (vous regardez dans mon profil) et aussi immédiatement si c'est des review « signées »

Xque


End file.
